


You're the king and I'm your lionheart

by Ambros



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Spoiler!, ho già detto spoiler?, spoiler 1x12
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come ho immaginato possa svolgersi la scena mostrata nello sneak peek della puntata "Malec" dal punto di vista di Alec :)<br/>Dal testo:<br/>- Invidio Magnus e la facilità con cui la parola amore e tutte le sue varianti gli scivolano dalle labbra. Come se lo conoscesse, come con un nemico da cui è già stato sconfitto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the king and I'm your lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera! Wow, prima FF nel fandom Malec *espressione terrorizzata*  
> Spero davvero di non aver fatto un disastro (D:) e che vi piaccia <3  
> Come ho già detto, ho provato a scrivere come immagino si possa svolgere la scena mostrata nello sneak peek dal punto di vista di Alec :)  
> Buona lettura!

 

# You're the king and I'm your lionheart

 

 

Penso _smettila_.

Lo penso così forte che mi manca l'ossigeno, ma non oso dirlo ad alta voce. Potrebbe scegliere di ascoltarmi.

-Dimmi che sei innamorato di lei.-

Mi giro con uno scatto, quasi colpisco il bicchiere di vetro tenuto elegantemente tra le sue dita; continuo a dimenticarmi gli occhi di Magnus. Continuo a perderci parole.

-Dimmi che sei innamorato di lei- ripete con semplicità, inclina il capo di lato, -E la smetterò.-

_Non lo sono_.

Invidio Magnus e la facilità con cui la parola amore e tutte le sue varianti gli scivolano dalle labbra. Come se lo conoscesse, come con un nemico da cui è già stato sconfitto.

_Dovrei esserlo_.

-Non- -, mi sento la gola in fiamme. Vorrei urlare _non ti devo niente_. Risponderebbe _no, ma lo devi a te stesso_. Odio saperlo. -Non lo so.-, scuoto la testa e mi allontano da lui di qualche passo. Ogni volta che sono accanto a lui mi sembra di star mettendo piede in un uragano. - _Smettila_. Smettila di _confondermi_.-

Magnus inclina il capo su una spalla. Con gentilezza. -Non sono io a confonderti.- mormora, sembra che sospiri e il calice di vetro tra le sue mani scompare in una lieve nube azzurra.

Improvvisamente vorrei ridere di fronte a questa creatura impossibile.

-Vedi tutto come le tue frecce, Alexander.-

Mi mordo la lingua. _Alec. Alec. Quando sono Alec non sono di nessuno_.

-Possono andare in una sola direzione, e una volta che le hai scagliate non possono tornare indietro.-, si avvicina con cautela e solleva una mano; i suoi polpastrelli mi sfiorano il petto con così tanta leggerezza che nemmeno li sento, - _Questo_ non funziona allo stesso modo.-

_Vorrei che lo facesse_.

Ora il suo braccio sinistro sfiora il mio destro. La mia pelle è coperta di rune impercettibili al tatto. Vorrei conoscere anche la sua.

Mi affondo le unghie nei palmi delle mani.

Sospira. -Vuoi i sintomi, Alexander? I sintomi di un'emozione?-

_Sì._

Muove un altro passo.

Non so se sia possibile avvertire la gravità che cambia in base ai movimenti di una singola persona.

-Ti manca il respiro.- mormora, e la sua voce mi scivola sulla schiena; sfiora il cotone della mia maglia con la punta dell'indice e penso che dovrebbe essere più semplice di così.

Chiudo gli occhi.

-Il tuo cuore batte più veloce.-, schiocca le dita e spalanco gli occhi quando realizzo che non so cosa stia facendo con la sua magia.

Giro il capo con uno scatto e Magnus si ferma, il mento sollevato e gli occhi luminosi puntati nei miei. -La tua pelle è attraversata da milioni di impercettibili scariche elettriche.-, le sue nocche sfiorano il mio avambraccio lasciando una scia azzurra nell'aria e faccio un passo indietro di scatto.

_Erano già lì._

_Non ha funzionato perché non ce n'era bisogno_.

Panico e sollievo si fanno furiosamente strada nel mio stomaco e nella mia gola e Magnus resta immobile a guardarmi.

È immortale e indefinito e resta immobile a guardarmi.

Non mi sono reso conto di aver fatto un passo avanti.

Gli angoli delle sue labbra sono incurvati in un sorriso quasi malinconico: -So che senti quello che sento io.- sussurra, ed è _lì_ , è _quello, quello che sento io_.

_Quello che sento io_.

_Non c'è niente di cui vergognarsi, Alec_.

E ora, _non c'è niente di cui avere paura, Alexander_.

Non so come si faccia a baciare qualcuno – a baciare _Magnus_ – ma Magnus non si muove, aspetta che siano le mie labbra a premere contro le sue, e i brividi sulla mia pelle si moltiplicano finché non ho la sensazione di essere in piedi mentre tutto crolla, devo rubare il respiro di Magnus e l'unico suono che mi rimbomba nelle orecchie è il battito frenetico del mio cuore.

I suoi capelli sono incredibilmente morbidi tra le mie dita, le sue labbra si muovono lentamente contro le mie e _sto baciando Magnus_ e comincia a girarmi la testa; il palmo della mia mano è premuto contro la pelle del suo viso.

Mi guarda col respiro leggermente affannato; chiudo gli occhi quando i suoi polpastrelli mi sfiorano lo zigomo.

-Se vuoi scappare- sussurra, -Dovresti farlo ora.-

-Perché non mi impedisci mai di scappare?-

Magnus fa un passo indietro e le mie dita scivolano sulla sua pelle. Riapro gli occhi. -È l'unico modo che ho per farti tornare da me.-, mi rivolge un sorriso pieno di una tristezza che sembra radicata nei suoi occhi, piega leggermente il capo in avanti e scompare nella camera adiacente al salotto.

Da qualche parte, forse in uno degli universi paralleli del Popolo Fatato, gli impedisco di andare via. Resto.

Non qui.

Non ora.


End file.
